Your Eyes
by Potato Maiden
Summary: It's sad in Cephiro. I use a song from Jonathan Larson's Rent, so if you guys have seen that, you know how the tune goes. The knights are leaving, its an everybody fic. CUA FF LHE just a sad sad fic somewhat, it's kind of confusing!


Disclaimer: I don't own Rayearth or the song "Your Eyes" from the Broadway musical Rent. Since I'm just a bored author writing and reading stories if I can ever become ungrounded, but I have a 2 week break coming up and that means UPDATES!!!!! ^^ so here's your story!  
  
Your Eyes  
  
~Normal POV~  
  
It's a sad day in Cephiro, the knights are leaving, only because Cephiro has no need of protectors.yet. Hugs, kisses and tears are filling the gloomy air. Hikaru's eyes lost their sparkle, Umi's hair lost its shine and Fuu well, and she lost it all basically.  
  
~song POV thingie~ Your eyes As we said our good-byes Can't get them out of my mind ~end song POV thingie for now~  
  
~Fuu's POV~  
  
"I'll always miss you Ferio." I say as we hug and kiss, I wish that we couldn't leave, but we must, we all have commitments back in Tokyo. "Fuu don't go." Ferio says through tears. We share another kiss, that kiss will be the one I remember always. If we didn't have to leave I'm sure Hikaru would miss Hikari and Umi would miss her parents though they are almost never home. I myself would miss Kuu and my parents.  
  
~Song POV~ And I find I can't hide From your eyes The ones that took me by surprise ~End song POV~  
  
~Umi's POV~  
  
"Good-bye Ascot. I'll miss you a lot." I say as I kiss him on the lips. It felt so right yet, so wrong. Do I have feelings for him or Clef? I look over at Fuu, she's crying as she hugs and kisses Ferio. I wish I had someone that I could say good-bye to without having mixed feelings. I move over to Caldina and hug her. "Be strong lil' missy, y'all come back, you know there's people here waitn' for ya." Caldina said through tears. "Thanks Caldina. If and when we come back I'll bake a cake and bring it to you!" "What's a cake?" Caldina asked slightly confused. "It's a type of desert from earth. I'll be sure to make extra." I laugh slightly. "Bye Clef" I say bending to hug him. I place a kiss on his cheeks. It feels the same way as it did when I was with Ascot. "I'll miss you Umi." I started to cry but moved over to Fuu who was waiting on Hikaru and I.  
  
~Song Pov~ The night you came into my life Where there's moonlight I see your eyes How'd I let you slip away ~End~  
  
~Hikaru's POV~  
  
"Bye Lantis, Bye Eagle." I found it hard to say. Even Mokona was crying. I think. "Puuuu." "I'll try and come back Mokona I really will." I promise knowing it will be hard to come back. Lantis and Eagle give me a hug and a kiss on the forehead. "Bye red-haired brat" Primera said sadly. "Bye Primera." I give hugs to everyone and stand by Fuu and Umi who are crying. We stand in a circle and are soon back at Tokyo Tower. "Fuu, Umi, are you guys okay?" I ask knowing the answer. "Yes Miss Hikaru. I will be fine." Fuu answers polite as always. "I think so Hikaru, don't worry about me. But what about you, will you be okay?" Umi asks me. "I'll be fine." I say forcing a small smile.  
  
~Song~ When I'm longing so to hold you Now I'd die for one more day 'Cause there's something I should have told you  
  
~Normal POV in Cephiro~ "Well, Clef, will they be able to come back?" Ferio asks expecting the answer.  
  
"Yes, but there will be six of them instead of the three original."  
  
"What do you mean Clef?" Ascot asks confused.  
  
"If they bear children, their children will have the magic inside their blood since they inherited it from their mothers. The knight will bear children, when the children are 14, they will be at Tokyo Tower during Earth's summer and will be transported back."  
  
"But, Hikaru has three older brothers and Fuu has an older sister, why wouldn't they be here instead of Hikaru and Fuu?" Caldina asks wondering the logic.  
  
"They had to go to different schools and be at Tokyo Tower at the same time. Fuu was at a school full of geniuses when she met Hikaru, Hikaru was at a regular school while Umi was at a school for the politicians daughters and such. Those three, if you noticed their eye color, had the color of their magic, their daughters will have the same mannerisms, eye color and hair color, they will be back in 15 years and with 14 year old children." Clef stated.  
  
"Oh." Everyone sweatdropped. (A/N: I'm sweatdropping too, hope I made sense there)  
  
~Song~ Yes there's something I should have told you When I looked into your eyes Why does distance make us wise?  
  
~Normal POV 15 years in the future~  
  
"Mom, why do we have to come here when we could be shopping?" A girl of about 15 whined to her mother, the two looked exactly alike. Both had blue hair, cerulean eyes, and the same figure.  
  
"Amaranthine Ryuuzaki. Be good. I haven't seen Hikaru and Fuu in years." Her mother said.  
  
"Mom! I just want to make a cake or go shopping or something!"  
  
"Quiet Amaranthine, I've had enough, we are going to go visit some friends this week, your father knows that we'll be gone." Her mother said annoyed.  
  
"Umi-chan!" A red-haired woman said following a girl that looked exactly likes her. Red hair pulled back in a messy braid and ruby eyes, the girl looks liked she was 11.  
  
"Hi Hikaru-chan, Chiokya-chan." (a/n: Umi kept her maiden name and Chiokya is pronounced chi-oh-ki-ya (ki as in kite) Umi replied as she nudged Amaranthine in the ribs softly.  
  
"Hello aunt Hikaru, hello Chiokya." Amaranthine said dryly.  
  
"Have you seen Fuu-chan yet?"  
  
"Not yet. I think she's running late Hikaru."  
  
"Miss Umi! Miss Hikaru!" A blonde woman called to her friends walking with her blonde haired daughter. The woman and her daughter both had emerald green eyes and both wore glasses.  
  
"Hi Fuu-chan!" Hikaru said bubbly. Chiokiya was staring at her "cousin" as she walked closer.  
  
"Hello Miss Hikaru. Hello Miss Umi. Chiokiya, Amaranthine." Fuu smiled when she greeted her friends.  
  
"Hello Aunt Umi and Aunt Hikaru, Chiokiya, Amaranthine."  
  
"Hi Moony." Chiokiya and Amaranthine said.  
  
"Mom where are we going?"  
  
"Just wait. Girls listen closely, I want you guys to hold hands with one another and us, then close your eyes, if this works, we will be falling through a sky and land on a flying fish, you will see many strange things but don't panic. We'll explain when we get to the castle." Umi said quickly.  
  
~Song~ You were the song all along And before this song dies  
  
Cephiro's Castle  
  
"Ferio, they're here." Ascot said walking into the throne room.  
  
"Who? Those princesses from Chitzea?"  
  
"No, the knights, with their daughters." Ascot said excitedly. Ferio and Ascot ran outside and saw six falling figures. One of which was screaming.  
  
"That must be Umi's daughter." Ascot said dryly.  
  
"Summon one of your creatures to catch them, Clef's in Farhen so he cant summon Fyuyla."  
  
"Kinato! Go catch the knights and their daughters, and fast!" Ascot's bird like beast flew off in the direction of the six falling people.  
  
Falling  
  
"Mom! You said a flying fish will catch us! I don't see a flying fish!" Amaranthine was screaming her head off.  
  
"Umi, she sounds like you did when we were first summoned here." Hikaru said.  
  
"I know." The six landed on a bird type creature and it took them to the castle.  
  
"Mom! This isn't a fish!"  
  
"Amaranthine! Calm down! This is one of Ascot's friends, they're probably waiting for us at the castle, now be nice when we get there!" Ascot's beast landed at the castle all six of the girls sliding off.  
  
Outside the castle  
  
"Hey Ferio, which ones Umi?" Ascot said trying to figure out which is which.  
  
"If I find Fuu I'll let you know." Ferio said just as confused. But their problem was solved when Fuu and Umi ran over to Ascot and Ferio and gave them hugs.  
  
"Mom. Who are these people?" Chiokiya asked Hikaru.  
  
"Well girls, the one Umi's hugging is Ascot, Fuu is hugging Ferio." Hikaru replied looking for Eagle.  
  
"Hey y'all what's goin' on out here?" Caldina asked walking out.  
  
"Caldina!" Hikaru ran over and gave Caldina a hug.  
  
"Nice to see ya lil' missies! Now let me guess, those three little lost lambs, over there are ya daughters?"  
  
"Yes, the red-head is Chiokiya my daughter, the one that looks like Umi is Amaranthine and Fuu's daughter is Moony." Hikaru said pointing out their children. Eagle and Lantis walked out after hearing Hikaru's voice. Hikaru looked up and ran up to Eagle and Lantis and looked into their eyes.  
  
~Song~ I should tell you I should tell you I have always loved you You can see it in my eyes  
  
CUC: So there's the story, the comp was blinking so I had to keep turning monitor off so I got this done!!!! And I don't want flames, only reviews so there! Byes! 


End file.
